El milagro de los lirios
by nayru-san
Summary: En la salida de Kanoha si llevas un lirio blanco y pides un deseo se cumplirá dijo la hermosa chica con sus ojos hyuuga si quieres te cuento la historia de una espera sin fin Sasuke sin saber por que asintió 「SasuSaku」 Final feliz


Hola bueno este es el comienzo de mi "Actualización en serie" nombre otorgado por mi XD por eso de la línea de fuego lo de los volcanes, hoy en el discovery andaban dando una erupción y supe por allí que si de verdad "explota" se activan los volcanes y etc. XD haciendo la línea de fuego.

Bueno basta de explicaciones le traigo una nueva historia, condecorada con el brillante nombre de "El milagro de los lirios".

Summary: En la salida de Kanoha si llevas un lirio blanco y pides un deseo se cumplirá- dijo la hermosa chica con sus ojos hyuuga - si quieres te cuento al historia de una espera sin fin- Sasuke sin saber por que asintió

SasuSaku

Signos:

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

-.-.-.-.-cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Declaración: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El milagro de los lirios

By: Nayru-san

¿Puede uno llegar a tiempo cuando la persona mas importante para ti te necesita? Si, y uno lo tiene bien en claro, quien diga que no es un ciego incapaz de ver mas allá de sus miserables ojos.

Lo se ya que yo ya dos veces he perdido a las personas mas importantes para mi, y no es culpa del destino o de quien sea que este en el cielo, la culpa es sin duda mía, ya que yo fui el grandísimo idiota que dejo escapar la oportunidad de una vida de paz junto a _ella._

Por favor déjenme contarle la historia que es concebida de generación a generación de ninjas en Kanoha (y que yo siendo joven tuve el horror o orgullos de escuchar)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin, después de haber viajado mucho, mi conciencia descanso, los malos sueños se disiparon y tuve la valentía de regresar a mi tierra donde sabia con exactitud que mi hermosa flor estaba esperándome.

¿Como lo sabia? Tal vez mi ego era tan grande que creía que todo el mundo estaba a mis pies.

Pero jamás pude pensar que a los catorce años de mi partida su pureza seguía manteniéndose y su amor por mi se conservaba.

A mis 26 años me sentía todo un hombre, capaz de hacer todo, _como un dios _pensaba, pero me eleve tanto que la caída fue muy dolorosa.

Era un frió día de enero, la nieve se conservaba aun como si recién hubiera nevado y el cielo se mantenía nublado, la espesa niebla no me dejaba ver bien, pero con exactitud pude ver una figura femenina "acomodando algo" en el lugar donde la deje a _ella_ antes de emprender mi largo viaje de venganza.

En ese momento apure mas el paso, quería ver si _esa_ persona era mi flor de cerezo… la esperanza brillo en mis ojos y un sonrojo inocente cubrió mis mejillas; al pensar mi declaración de amor hacia ella, sabia que aunque planease todo con lujo de detalle jamás saldría igual a lo pensado pero quería sentirme preparado:

Suspire al saber lo cerca que estaba pero cuando llegue no pude ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y su hermoso cabello cerezo, si no que mire a una chica de no mas de 11 o 12 años con cabello rubio y mirada (por lo que pude observar) Hyuuga con toques azulados.

Sus ojos grandes y expresivos me hicieron recordar a mi chica:

Hola- me saludo mientras una tierna sonrisa decoraba su rostro, era idéntica a la de Sakura¿acaso?...

No, no podía ser tal vez por ser tan temprano Sakura no se encontraba aquí…

En la salida de Kanoha si llevas un lirio blanco y pides un deseo se cumplirá- dijo la chica mientras me miraba con sus ojos –ahora- ausentes - si quieres te cuento la historia de una espera sin fin- sin saber por que asentí….

_El amor puro es eterno, se escucha decir por allí y cuando uno dice eso solo significa que esa persona ya conoce la historia del" ángel de los lirios"…_

_Hace 14 años atrás su amor la dejo aquí con una promesa muda en un "te amo" una promesa de esperarlo…_

_Ella lo cumplió después de intentos fallidos por tratar de encontrarlo, de traerlo de vuelta "él aun no termina el viaje de su alma" solía decir con una sonrisa, cada vez que llegaban vencidos y con la mirada baja._

_Se olvido que era una humana, y dejo de alimentarse bien… dejo de dormir como se debía… dejo de ser la misma solo esperaba impasible en la salida de Kanoha con un lirio blanco en el regazo esperando en la banca donde años antes la dejo_

_Pasaron 7 años y su piel era mas pálida que antes, sus labios rojizos y carnosos: a los 8 años dejo de sonreír: mi padre me solía decir "ella solo esta reservando sus mejores sonrisas para él"_

_Pero el nunca llego y a los 10 años, nadie solo ella pensaba que él algún día regresaría…_

_Su alma irremediablemente se enfermo, se lleno de desesperanza y desamor… y poco tiempo después con un lirio blanco en el regazo murió en este mismo lugar, mientras sollozaba lo tonta que era por morir y no poder seguirlo esperando sin embargo ella aun sigue esperando por él, por que ella si conoce el verdadero significado del amor… por que lo ama y lo sigue amando mas allá de la muerte._

Y… hoy se cumple el aniversario de su muerte…- termino y por primera vez en toda la narración de la chica me fije en las lagrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas…

_Y yo sin razón alguna me sentía culpable_

¿Y que has deseado?... por que por eso trajiste un lirio blanco a este lugar ¿no?- mi voz se ablando… como solo lo hacia al hablar con Sakura….

Yo… lo que siempre deseo cada año en esta fecha… es que ese bastardo regrese… para golpearlo, y decirle "ella esta muerta por tu culpa"…- era extraño su comportamiento… como si "ella" fuera alguien muy importante para su persona.

¿Quien es ella?- creo que su cerebro reaccionaria bien y ella entendería mi pregunta…

Ella… ella era Haruno Sakura, mi querida tía que la cual no tengo muchos recuerdos…- me quede callado mis pies no responden y caigo al suelo… y lloro… por que se que aunque me autodenomine dios no podía regresar a las personas a la vida y me desprecie por no conseguir hacer eso.

Y aunque quisiera no podía ni siquiera pronunciar mi típico "hmp", por que el cruel impacto de la verdad me abrió los ojos.

Que---

Ya no tienes que esperar mas… golpéame ya tienes al maldito bastardo frente a tus ojos- se que la sorprendí pero no me importa solo quería morir.

Y espere… aunque lo único que sentía era el amargo silencio, asta que el mudo sonido de una caída me hizo levantar la mirada…

¿Por que?… ¿porque no puedo hacer lo que digo¿Por que después de esperar tantos años… de entrenar y ser fuerte… no puedo golpearte? Te espere, y **espere** ver a un hombre de mirada fría y sin importarle lo que le había pasado a Sakura, pero ahora te veo y me encuentro a un hombre culpable, vulnerable que de verdad le afecta lo de Sakura que de verdad la ama… ¿por que a dejaste entonces, si la amabas por que la dejaste morir?- su voz quebradiza me rompió lo que quedaba de mi alma… y no pude hacer mas que abrazarla…

No sabes cuanto deseaba… deseaba volver a verla cada vez que se iba por la puerta de la casa… no sabes cuando quería volver a verla sonreír… ¡asta llegue a desear parecerme un poco a ella!… tener sus ojos expresivos y su sonrisa dulce… por que siempre hablaban de ello todas y todos en la aldea. La extraño tanto…- un sollozo la acompaño

Y así estuvimos un tiempo ella solo lloraba en mi hombro… y yo lloraba a mis adentros… mientras la culpa hacia retorcer mi corazón…

Al ella calmarse le pregunte lo que mas quería su nombre… y apellido

Me llamo Sakura Uzumaki Hyuuga… mi padre me llamo así ya que… Sakura se lo pidió- la abrase aun mas ella… era hija de mi mejor amigo y "sobrina" de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa es la historia de cómo me entere de que mi linda flor murió a manos de una espera sin fin… solo se que llegue tarde como siempre pero también se que ella me amo y me ama y esa flama jamas se extinguirá aun después de la muerte.

Hoy a mis 61 años soy capaz de contarlo sin que la culpa vuelva a posesionar mi corazón y el remordimiento haga estragos en mi mente… Hoy por fin podré volver a estar con mi flor de cerezo… con mi Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar lleno de lirios blancos y una banca… se encontraba sentada una linda chica de cortos cabellos rosas… observando tranquilamente su nueva adquisición: un hermoso lirio blanco.

Se escucharon pisadas

Asta que llegas Sasuke-kun- sonrió dulce… - No has cambiado en nada a pesar de los años…

Ella lo miro su apariencia era idéntica a la que tenia antes de marcharse… cuando apenas tenían 13 años…

Tú tampoco has cambiado en nada Sakura- le respondió esta vez el sonriendo, caminando asta donde estaba sentada para abrazarla.

El viaje de tu alma ha terminado Sasuke-Kun, al fin podrás descansaren paz…-

¿Y el tuyo?-

El mió acaba de terminar okaerinasai Sasuke-Kun…-

Ya estoy en casa...- se separo un poco de ella para besarla -Ahora podemos descansar en paz los dos…

No sabes cuanto de extrañe Sasuke-kun- le abrazo aun mas fuerte mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus esmeraldas ojos.

Yo también te extrañe amor…-

¿Amor?- pregunta con incredulidad, mientras la esperanza brillaba en sus orbes.

Si Sakura amor, por que te amo, ahora y siempre…- le declaro besándola

Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun! Para y por siempre…-Sakura lloro de felicidad, ella y Sasuke siempre se amaron, ya pesar de las distancia la espera valió la pena.

Se besaron y comenzaron un nuevo viaje donde sus almas y corazones no se distanciarían más ya que este camino los llevaba al mismo lugar.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Que les pareció? A mi me gusto 0 por favor dejen review, les espero y si se preguntan ¿Qué pasa con el "Pequeño ángel"? **

**Simple pronto vendrá la actualización**

**Y si se preguntan ¿Qué es "El pequeño ángel"? vayan a mi nick lo cliquean se saltan el profile o lo leen como quieran y leen mi fic no se olviden de dejar review.**

**Dejen review! En "le pequeño ángel" si lo leen**

**Y obviamente en este fic XD por favor dejen review acepto criticas, opiniones, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte y asta un hola XD**

**Dejen review y disculpen la promoción de otros fic!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


End file.
